Summer at Bag End
by imagineandsoar
Summary: Young Estella Bolger comes to spend the summer at Bag End. Throughout the misadventures and mayhem she learns valuable lessons about faith, hope and life.
1. Chapter 1

"Am I really going to spend all summer with Frodo Papa?" young Estella Bolger asked as she helped her father fold clothes and pack them.

"Yes, yes dear," Odovacar Bolger replied in his deep, hearty voice "while your mother, and brother and I are off in the Northfarthing visiting relatives, you will be staying with Frodo and Bilbo. They've promised to take excellent care of you."

Estella let her lips curl into a grin, she loved everything about visiting Bag End. The wonderful stories Bilbo told her, the games Frodo played with her, the delicious treats they would make, the songs they would sing by the fire.

"For the WHOLE summer?" she asked again. Odovacar shook his head with a grin.

"Most of the summer anyway." he answered, closing his daughter's bag and lifting her from the bed. She laughed as he swung her around.

"Are you two ready?"

Rosamunda Bolger was standing in the bedroom doorway, bags in her hands, bonnet on her head. Eyeing her husband curiously with bright green eyes. Odovacar often told his two children that he first fell in love with their mother because of her eyes. Estella's were almost identical to them, they were big and round and bright with a wise sort of innocence.

"We're coming Rosa, darling." Odovacar replied, setting his little, golden haired girl on the floor. She skipped to the edge of her bed and grabbed her stuffed bear. Something she had received from Frodo and Bilbo when she was just born. She had remained close to them ever since.

She ran to her mother and followed her out to the wagon parked on the road. She couldn't help but feel slightly sorry to be leaving her own home in Buckland but at the same time was eager to be off. Her elder brother, Fredegar joined them momentarily with a great smile spread over his face, as excited for his adventure as she was. Estella even felt it in her heart to grin at him despite their long standing dislike of each other.

"Are we ready then?" Rosamunda asked them as they began to clamber into the wagon.

"Yes! Yes!" Estella laughed, bouncing up and down in ecstasy. Odovacar smiled and hoisted her into a seat.

As they began down the path, Estella couldn't help turning to watch her home slowly dissolve into the landscape of the Shire. She couldn't shake the feeling that she would not be returning in the manner she was now. Yet, she was too young to make much of it and, shrugging the thought away, she turned back to face the road they were travelling.

It seemed years later when the wagon began climbing the hill up Bagshot Row, though in reality, it was only just over a day. Estella grinned in absolute delight as she caught sight of the familiar places and things that made up the town of Hobbiton. She was almost to Bag End, where she would be spending the entire summer in the company of Frodo and Bilbo. As the wagon drew up beside Bag End's gates, Estella leapt from her seat and charged into the garden.

"Frodo! Frodo!" she called out as she skipped up the steps. She suddenly felt strange eyes on her and turned to see a young hobbit boy. Not too much older than herself, with a head of slightly messed gold curls and a tanned, ruddy face, streaked with dirt. He knelt in the soil of Bilbo's garden with a trowel in one hand, and a flowerpot in the other. He stared at her curiously, with light blue eyes and simple wisdom.

"H-hullo," Estella said uncertainly. He replied with a wave, but, seeming shy, turned back to his garden without saying anything. Estella, outgoing as always, took a few steps towards him.

"My name's Estella," she said cheerfully "What's yours?" he sat back on his feet and looked up at her with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Ummm, Samwise...Sam Gamgee." he said softly, scratching his head nervously.

"Pleased to meet you Sam!" Estella grinned, holding out a small hand to a newfound friend. Sam just looked at it for a moment.

"I don't bite." Estella urged, pushing her hand closer. Sam smiled and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you as well Miss Estella." he replied quietly.

"Just Estella will suit." Estella told him.

"Estella!"

The lovely familiar voice floated gracefully to Estella's ears and she turned to see Frodo with outstretched arms. The urge to run to him was uncontrollable and she did so. He lifted her up and swung her around as if she was his little sister and not just a friend. He kissed her cheek as she squeezed his neck in pleasure. So happy to finally be with the hobbit she had always felt was closer than any other. He lowered her to the ground and began asking her throngs of questions she was too excited to answer. Sam watched it all from his spot in the garden.

"How was your trip?" Frodo asked, the depths of his electric blue eyes grinning at her.

"Oh, fine, nothing special," Estella told him, shrugging her shoulders "But it seemed to take forever to get here! Can we go out to play now Frodo?" she questioned pleadingly. Frodo laughed.

"Not quite yet, 'Stella." he replied "After supper perhaps." he took her hand and led her back to the wagon where her family was unloading her things.

"Hullo Frodo." Rosamunda said politely, taking his outstreched hand and shaking it. "I hope Estella didn't run you down in her frenzy."

"Oh no," Frodo laughed. His laugh was different than the other male hobbits Estella knew. While hobbits like her father laughed in deep, rumbling voices, Frodo's was lighter and higher, and altogether nicer to Estella's ears.

Odovacar hefted the last of Estella's things from the wagon and placed it on the ground.

"Well, well Frodo," he smiled "She's already caused some excitement around here I see. I hope she won't be too much trouble for you and Bilbo?"

"Oh no sir," Frodo answered "she's the perfect addition to Bag End."

"That depends how you look at it." Fredegar interuppted from his seat in the wagon. Estella glowered at his sarcastic face. But Frodo just laughed.

"Indeed, it does depend how you look at it Fredegar," he said "And I choose to look at it positively." Estella grinned, defending her from her brother was one of the many reasons she enjoyed being in Frodo's company.

"Where's your uncle then Frodo?" Odovacar asked "We have to be on our way soon and I'd like to see him before we go."

"Well, we didn't realize you'd be so early so he stepped out for a bit. So sorry."

"Oh, that's fine. Just be sure to tell him 'hello' for us. And 'thank you' for taking care of our dear Estella." Odovacar said bending down to wrap his daughter in a hug.

"I will." Frodo answered softly, watching the Bolger's say 'good-bye' to their little girl. He felt slightly sorrowed when he saw Estella being fawned over and adored by her parents. Since the tragic death of his own mother and father many years ago, he always became sensitive to a sweet family parting like this. But he swallowed the lump in his throat and put on his best smile as the family said their last farewell's.

"Be a good girl for Frodo and Bilbo alright?" Rosamunda told her precious daughter, the building up of tears choking her voice. Estella nodded.

"I will Mama." Estella replied, a few tears falling down her rosy cheeks. The feeling she'd had earlier was creeping back, stronger and stranger now. She felt that this really was the last time she would see her family and it confused and upset her. She buried her face in her mothers shoulder and hugged her tightly before letting Frodo pry her away and take her hand. She instantly felt comforted and was able to smile and wave to her family as they pulled out and down the road.

"Bye 'Stella!" Fredegar called, sounding almost sincere.

"Bye!" Estella returned "Bye..."

Estella stood clutching Frodo's hand tightly, watching her small family disappear into the rolling green hills of Hobbiton.

"Come now Estella," Frodo said softly, sensing her distress "Bilbo and I prepared the guest room for you." Estella turned away from the road, and followed Frodo up the steps to the house.

"Sam!" Frodo called "Can you help me with Estella's things?" Sam immediately dropped his spade and came running.

"Be right there Mr Frodo!" he answered. Estella could see the eagerness in his steps as he came to aid his master. She knew at that moment, that this young hobbit would follow her dear Frodo anywhere. She wished she had such a friend at her side. Sam grabbed the last bag, which Estella's bear was perched on. He took it and held it out to her.

"Is this yours?" he asked softly. She nodded gratefully and took it from his dirty, outstretched hand.

"You still have that old bear I got you?" Frodo asked, slightly surprised.

"Uh-huh!" she replied "I never go anywhere without him!" Frodo smiled and led her into the house with Sam following closely behind.

The interior of Bag End was in disarray as usual, but Estella hardly noticed as she took in the sights and smells of her favorite place in all the Shire.

"It's as lovely as ever!" she exclaimed, tracing her fingers over some of Bilbo's collectibles.

"Only you would say that when it's in such a state!" Frodo laughed, taking the bag from Sam and letting him return to his gardening.

Estella skipped into the living area which was strewn with maps and books and all manner of learning material she desperately wanted to read and study. Frodo peeked his head into the room.

"Would you like to see you're room now?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, following him down the hall and into her new room.

It was a lovely little place with a windowseat and white walls, a fireplace, and a rosebud print on the bedsheets. A nice little wood dresser and floors that shone radiantly in the morning sunshine.

"You did this for me?" Estella asked, walking in carefully so as not to mess up the floors.

"It wasn't too much work, I got it cleaned up pretty quickly." he replied, his ever-shining blue eyes grinning at her as she explored her new abode.

In reality, cleaning up the room had been a long and difficult process but Frodo had hardly minded at all. He adored Estella and wanted only the best for her. He couldn't imagine her sleeping in anything not fit for a princess. And indeed, as far as hobbits' rooms went, it was a space fit for a princess.

Estella turned and ran to him to wrap him in a grateful hug.

"I'm really glad you're here Estella." he said, eyes watering slightly as he embraced his fair-haired friend. How this little girl had captured his heart! She was one of his dearest and closest friends. He loved her terribly and would take the best care of her while she stayed.

"I love you Frodo. Lots." she told him in a sweet whisper.

A steady stream of the morning sunlight poured into the room, illuminating the surreal scene in the guest room of Bag End.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Frodo and Estella sat at the little wood table in the kitchen. They were sampling some of Frodo's baking and laughing and joking without a care in the world.

"Hullo?" called a familiar voice from the front door.

Estella leapt from her chair and raced away.

"Uncle Bilbo!" she cried, half-laughing. The elderly hobbit set down the parcels he carried to gather the little girl into his arms and squeeze her lovingly.

"Ohhh," he said, wrapping her in a fatherly embrace "And how is my little Sunflower?" he asked, addressing her with the nickname he had given her when she was still very young. He called her this, because when she was born, her hair was so yellow, it had resembled the bright petals of a sunflower, and he had called her this ever since.

"I'm wonderful uncle Bilbo!" she laughed "Frodo is such a good cook!"

Bilbo gave a hearty chuckle. "I'm sure he is." he smiled, turning to look at his cousin over Estella's shoulder. Frodo simply grinned, his grins were small but looking upon a smiling Frodo brought a strange feeling of joy to your soul.

"How did you find your room?" Bilbo asked the girl, proud of his young cousin's hard work to prepare it.

"Simply enchanting, uncle Bilbo!" Estella exclaimed in delight "I almost want to go to sleep right now just to sleep in that lovely bed!"

Bilbo and Frodo laughed, Estella was a strange girl, wise beyond her years with soul-capturing innocence. Perhaps, Bilbo thought, that was why he adored her company so, she was like him in many ways. Always wishing for something not found in the Shire, wanting to expeirence the adventures he had gone on so many years ago.

"_A girl after my own heart indeed._" he had once told Frodo, and it was still true.

"I'm sure you've been introduced to our gardener's son, Samwise?" Bilbo asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, he seemed, well...not very interested in being friends with a girl." she told them, a slight frown creasing her brow. "Is he always so quiet?"

Frodo nodded. "Oh, always." he replied "Sam is just that type I guess." he shrugged.

"Come then, let's go into the kitchen and grab a bite to eat." he took Estella's hand and the threesome strolled into the dining area, already deep in conversation.

They sat down at the little wooden table and Bilbo and Frodo began to discuss the events that would be happening that summer.

"Oh, Frodo!" Bilbo exclaimed suddenly "I'd better tell you both now that I've invited Merry Brandybuck down in a few days. He's just a smudge older than Estella I'd wager, they should get along fine." (A/N: Haha! That's what YOU think Bilbo!)

"I'm sure they would," Frodo returned, looking down at Estella with a grin "They enjoy the same sorts of things I believe, boats, and ponies, and practical jokes." he winked at the girl.

As the two older hobbits began to discuss Merry Brandybuck, Estella listened quietly and sipped some tea. Merry sounded like someone she could befriend, she was excited to meet the childhood companion of her Frodo and be around someone her own age.

"Will Pippin be visiting us this summer?" she asked, hoping that her cousin would be able to come see her at Bag End as well.

"I believe he is," Bilbo answered, stroking his chin in thought "I'm sure you'll be excited to see him again, eh?" she nodded. It sounded like she would be in for quite a few adventures this year.

She continued to listen to the adults chat, until her tea was drained.

"May I go out and play?" she asked them after a while of thinking.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Frodo asked her, she shook her head.

"No, I'll only be a bit." she told them, sliding from her chair and taking a cookie with her. She skipped outside and over to the garden where she expected to find Sam. He was still there, digging away, so focused on his flowers he didn't even sense her approach.

"Hullo Sam!" she said. The boy jumped, and turned. A look of embarrassment came to him when he recognized the young lady before him.

"Oh...um...hullo..." he replied softly, eyes downcast. Estella sat beside him, a bright smile crinkling her cheeks.

"You're working pretty hard out here," she said. He was watching her in bewilderment, surprised at her outgoing kindness. "I've brought you something." she handed him the cookie.

He stared at her outstretched hand a moment, and then, finally flashing a real, sincere grin at her, took the treat and began to munch.

"I wanted to make sure you got one too." she smiled, smoothing her skirt.

"Spoil me you will, if you hang around very long." he smiled, and Estella soon learned it was his way of thanking her.

"I'll be here all summer," she proclaimed proudly "So you'd better start likin' me soon." she teased. The boy just laughed.

"I think it's impossible not to like you."

The rest of the afternoon passed in a lovely blur. There was something strangely heartening about staying in Bag End and spending the evening beside the fireplace, listening to Bilbo's tales of adventure and sitting on Frodo's lap, warm and comforted in his brotherly embrace. His light skin glowed yellow-orange in the fire's reflection and gave an accentuated blush to his cheeks. The firelight danced in the depths of his blue eyes, like a sunset over a sea. His whole appearance seemed somewhat angelic and elegant to Estella, and she settled snugly in his arms to enjoy an evening of sheer magic.

She was quite tired from her journey though, and it didn't take very long for her to fall asleep in Frodo's arms. Bilbo smiled.

"She's out like a light, Frodo my lad." he said softly so as not to wake her. Frodo grinned.

"I suppose I'll take her to her bed now then," he replied, slowly shifting her into a stronger hold and gently rising from the chair and walking away down the hall.

Since she was already dressed in her nightgown, Frodo didn't need to change her and simply placed her slender, little body into the soft, white sheets, and pulled the bedclothes over her, tucking them softly under her chin. She stirred and gave a small sigh of contentment. He smiled at her tenderly.

"Good night 'Stella..." he whispered, bending down to kiss her cheek. Then, he turned and stole out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack so he could be at her side the moment she needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Estella awoke the next morning to the sound of birds outside, sunshine pouring in, and the smell of what promised to be a hearty breakfast.

It took her a moment to remember where she was. A grin crawled up her mouth as she did.

She was at Bag End, and she would be there for another month. She wriggled beneath the warmth of the covers in pleasure as she began to dwell on the events she would be able to enjoy in the coming days.

There was a soft knock at her door.

"Morning," Frodo called, pushing it open slowly "Already awake I see." She nodded, and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning Frodo!" she smiled, throwing back the covers and letting him sit beside her. He put his arm over her small shoulders and let her head fall into his chest.

"Sleep well?" he asked, fingering her golden curls.

"Of course! How could I not in such a lovely room!" she murmured with a yawn. He smiled.

"Well, we've prepared a modest breakfast this morning, Bilbo was in a bit of a rush to go off somewhere so we have the whole house to ourselves."

"Oh! What shall we do then?" she asked, getting excited.

"I thought perhaps, after breakfast we could go for a walk or read." Estella leapt from the bed.

"What are we waiting for?" she laughed, skipping from the room. Frodo followed with a grin. Estella skipped lightly into the kitchen. The smells of sausages, and tomatoes, biscuits and honey grew stronger as she sat down at the table. Frodo retrieved the kettle from the countertop and poured Estella some tea.

"Careful now, it's hot." he told her. She nodded in acknowledgement and gently sipped. It poured down her throat with a overwhelming wave of warmth and she gave a little shudder of pleasure.

"Here we are!" Frodo announced, placing two, white plates on the table. He pushed one towards the girl and she dug in gratefully. For a few moments the only sound to be heard was the quiet crunch of bacon.

"Frodo?" Estella asked "Where did uncle Bilbo go off to in such a hurry?" The dark haired tween shrugged.

"No clue. He usually goes off for a stroll in the earlier hours. Just wandering, sometimes quite far, and at night. I go with him once in awhile, but I sometimes wish he didn't walk so long and far."

"Why not?" Estella asked curiously, taking a bite of her biscuit.

"The neighbors are always putting him down behind his back, calling him 'Mad Baggins'. It makes tongues wag when he goes out for no reason but to walk."

Estella nodded in thought. She liked to go walking, and no one called her 'Mad Bolger'. But there was probably a difference between a child wandering aimlessly, and a middle aged, gentle-hobbit doing the same.

"He should walk. It's perfectly allowed. Besides, the others are probably just jealous that he stays thin and young because of it, while they grow old and fat." Frodo laughed, nearly gagging on some sausage.

"I suppose that might be the reason." he chuckled softly. Estella leaned over the table and placed her chin in her hands. Watching silently as Frodo finished his breakfast.

"Let's invite Sam to come with us." she said, as the older boy cleared away the dishes. Frodo smiled. Glad to see the two getting along.

"We could ask, but the Gaffer's probably got him working about now." he replied, grabbing the wicker basket with their lunch. He took her hand and they went into the coat room. Frodo pulled on a nice blue waistcoat and tied up Estella's white bonnet.

They came out into the garden and sure enough, found Sam bent over in the dirt, his father fiddling nearby. Estella went over to them.

"Good Morning Mr Gamgee, Sam." she said polite and cheerful. Sam turned and lit up as he spotted her.

"Morning Estella." he replied. The Gaffer smiled politely as well and shook her little hand.

"And a fine morning it is, Ms Bolger!" he exclaimed sincerely "How may we be of help to you?"

"I was wondering, if you're not too busy that is, if Sam could join us on our picnic?" she asked. Her hands clasped quaintly in front of her. The Gaffer laughed.

"Takin' a shinin' to my Sam have you?" he asked tesingly. Both Estella and Sam blushed. The older hobbit turned to his son.

"You up for a picnic with the little lady, Sam?" he asked the boy. Sam's cheeks reddened but he nodded.

"Of course, if it's alright with you Mr Frodo?" Frodo nodded.

"Look at the lassie!" the Gaffer boomed "She's got two boys wrapped around her fingers, and at her tender age! Bless her soul!" Estella's face grew cherry red and Frodo laughed.

"Come on Sam," he said "We've got enough food for all three of us."

The boy nodded and climbed quickly to his feet. Estella grabbed his hand and led him down the path. The Gaffer chuckled as he watched them go.

"What a child she is..." he mumbled to himself.

"That cloud looks like a bird!"

"That one looks like a flower!"

The three young hobbits were sprawled across the green pasture, watching clouds float across the mid-July sky. It was the prettiest shade of blue and the clouds were wispy, and magical. Estella pointed one out.

"That one looks exactly like a dragon!" she exclaimed. Sam and Frodo followed her finger. One particularly large cloud did resemble a dragon to some extent.

"It does!" Frodo laughed. Sam sighed in contentment nearby.

"Frodo, what's Merry like? Is he as nice as you say?" Estella asked her friend yet again. She wanted badly to make a good impression the next day. Merry was after all, next Master of Buckland. She was just an average hobbitling, nothing extrordinarily special.

"Oh, Estella quit worrying!" Frodo said, exasperated "Merry is a very down to earth little fellow, he's kind and considerate. He's got a good sense of humor. You'll like him fine, and I'm sure he'll like you!"

She sighed, content for now. But still uneasy. She just wished she could meet him and get it over with.

"Are you havin' fun Sam?" she asked him after a moment. The blonde gardener nodded quickly with a smile.

"Yes I am! Thank you for askin' me to come. I was gettin' a bit bored." he confessed with a shy grin. Estella giggled. His quiet spirit was warming to her own.

"I could go for a nap just about now..." Frodo mumbled sleepily, eyes drooping. Estella slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Come on, Frodo!" she begged "We have to walk off our lunch now! Please!" Frodo groaned and rolled away from her.

"C'mon Frodo, pleaseee!" she pleaded "Pretty please?" the puppy dog look on her face compelled both Frodo and Sam. They exchanged grins and climbed to their feet.

"Oh, alright! You heartless littel devil!" Frodo teased, taking her hand and letting her lead both him and Sam into the woodland down the hill.

They walked through the rolling grass for awhile, the sweeping emerald blades rubbing softly against their bare legs. The clear sky overhead smiled at them. At the edge of the trees, ran a creek. It was clear, shallow and cold. Estella and Frodo eagerly waded in, but Sam hung back.

"Come in Sam, it's warm today!" she insisted, splashing Frodo. He recoiled as the water hit him, and returned fire. Estella shrieked happily as the fresh waves washed over her.

"I-I don't know..." Sam said, not really interested in being splashed or entering any body of water, deep or not.

Estella went over to him.

"Give me your hand." she said, reaching for it. Sam looked at her tentatively, not sure if he should trust the rowdy youngster or not, but the look in her eyes showed her sincerity and he let her take his hand.

"Here," she smiled, taking him by the wrist and squatting down. Sam followed her movement and watched as she softly placed his palm on the water's surface.

"Feel it?" she asked. Sam scrunched his eyebrows up, trying to understand. Presently, he could feel something in the ripples. It calmed him, touching something near to his heart, and he let Estella lead him into the water.

They spent most of the afternoon splashing in the creek, laughing and shrieking when the were hit. Smirking and chuckling when they hit another. It was serene and simply beautiful.

By the time they returned to Bag End, both Bilbo and the Gaffer were anxiously waiting. After a lecture on the importance of being home before dinner, they were fed and sent to bed. Estella went gladly, she was tired and excited for the next day, Merry Brandybuck would be coming. She could hardly wait to meet the friend Frodo had often talked about, desperately hoping she would make a good impression.

A fire burned in the hearth nearby as she slipped into her nightclothes and crawled beneath the cold and silky sheets. She sighed quietly to herself and looked to the window. Several stars glittered coldly on the horizon. Stars had always been quite fascinating to Estella, bright lights dangling in the darkness of the skies. Watching over the mortal world below. She often wondered what it would be like to touch one.

She fell into a deep, quiet sleep wondering what it would be like to visit the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do I look alright Frodo?" Estella asked for the hundredth time. Frodo rolled his eyes in jest.

"Yes, yes." he assured "You look absolutely darling. Now calm down!"

"When will they be here?"

"Soon."

"What do I say?"

"Hello."

"What about after that?"

"_Estella!_" Frodo exclaimed in exasperation "Quit worrying! They'll just adore you!" he knelt down to smooth her skirts.

"Relax..." he murmured. She inhaled deeply, and blinked twice.

"Good." Frodo told her. There was a sudden knock at the door. Estella jumped.

"They're here!" she hissed, grabbing Frodo's shoulders and squeezing tightly. Bilbo came in from the next room.

"Well, well!" he murmured, rubbing his wrinkling hands together "Right on time, as usual."

He marched over to the door, grabbed the handle, and twisted it rather forcibly. It opened with a creak of the hinge, and in stepped two hobbits.

The first was a woman clad in brown plaid. Her hair was light brown, the lengthy curls piled neatly on top of her head. She had a friendly, likeable face. At her side, stood a young boy. Not quite as old as Sam, with reddish brown curls and gray-blue eyes. He was handsome, and had a slight smirk in his lips as if he knew some great, amusing secret. Her eyes met his across the room and he offered her a playful grin.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Bilbo exclaimed heartily "How are you Esmerelda?"

"We're all doing fine my dear Bilbo, and you?" she replied.

"Grand! Esmerelda! Just grand!" the elder hobbit answered enthusiastically, drawing back to let the guests past. Esmerelda carried herself swiftly and deliberately over the floor, Estella supposed this was the result of being a fine-blooded Brandybuck, and wife of the Master of Buckland. One in her position must take care to preserve dignity for her family and community. Her son however, was quite the opposite. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable in the fancy clothes he was donning, and rather fidgety as his mother and Bilbo exchanged formalities. Every once in awhile, his gaze trailed over to her and Frodo, who stood politely waiting to be introduced. He regarded her with curiousity and contained interest, but Frodo with excitement and familiarity. Estella was uncertain how to react to his attention and simply continued to smile and cling to Frodo's comforting hand.

"Oh! And of course you've met my nephew, Frodo!" Bilbo continued, gesturing to the tween to come forward. Esmerelda shook his hand with a smile.

"Yes, of course I remember young Frodo!" she chuckled "Drogo and Primula's son, poor things. A terrible loss you suffered dear, my most sincere regrets."

"Thank you ma'am." Frodo replied. He knew from extensive experience how to handle those who reminisced about his parents. He was more than willing to talk about them casually, but it was harder to restrain the tears when questioned more thoroughly on his thoughts of the tragic boating incident. Estella knew this well, and felt rather sorry for him as yet another reminder of his orphanhood was placed before him.

"And this is the young Miss Bolger!" Bilbo added quickly, taking her hand and bringing her forward. "She's staying with us for a month or so."

"What's your name darling?" Esmerelda asked sweetly. She had a kind, warm face that Estella immediately liked.

"Estella ma'am." she answered politely. Esmerelda seemed to ponder it a moment.

"Estella...Estella...Ah! Yes! Odovacar and Rosamunda's youngest?" Estella nodded.

"Well, my dear, this is my son, Meriadoc." the woman said, gesturing to the boy at her side.

"Merry..." Estella said wistfully "It fits you..." he gave her a quirky smile, but said nothing.

The adults and Frodo watched in supressed amusement as the two children exchanged a silent overview of the other.

Merry's sandy brown curls hung rather messily around the frame of his face. He had a rather large but, what Estella thought to be, an adorable nose and sky blue eyes. His red and yellow striped vest glittered in the sunlit window. He shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and averted his eyes from her curious gaze.

"You have a nice smile." Estella noted softly. He grinned shyly and reached up to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, everyone!" Bilbo said, suddenly breaking the silence "How about we all pile into the kitchen for a bite?"

There was a murmur of agreement and the old hobbit led them into his beloved kitchen. Frodo poured some tea, and Estella helped him gather some biscuits and other treats to set before their guests. She took her place beside Frodo and across from Merry and listened to the adults chatter on about the weather and the neighbours and the affairs of distant relations.

_Why_, she wondered _did her kin delight in such trivial subjects, living in bland peace while there was an entire world beyond the Shire to explore?_

She snuck a glance at Merry, and noticed he seemed just as uninterested and bored as she did. Clearing her throat she interuppted the elders.

"Uncle Bilbo, may I go out with Merry? We can go walking and I'll show him all my favorite spots?"

Bilbo nodded "If young Meriadoc would like it?" they turned to the hobbit in question. He shrugged and leapt from his seat. Estella followed him out the door.

"Aren't you going with them Frodo?" Bilbo asked his nephew. He shook his head.

"No, I'll let them get to know each other."

In a matter of minutes, the two hobbitlings had crossed the field and were headed to the nearest stream. Estella was certain Merry would like water, being a Brandybuck and all. They were quiet, the only sound was the crunch of grass underfoot.

"So, um...how do you know Frodo?" Estella asked to break the silence.

"Frodo took care of me when he lived in Buckland. He and I would steal mushrooms among other mischeif. I kind of miss it..." he answered. "How do you know Frodo?"

"My parents are rather close to Bilbo, and he takes care of me sometimes while my family is away. Like now."

"I see," he returned "How old are you?"

"I'll be eleven soon." she replied with a hint of pride. "What about you?"

"I'm thirteen."

"Oh." she said softly.

"You sound disappointed."

"Well, you just seemed a little younger, that's all."

"I only just turned thirteen, I'm not that much older than you." he said with raised eyebrows.

"I guess."

They strolled on in silence awhile. Estella racked her brain to find something intelligent to say to the older boy. She was blank, but finally managed,

"I meant what I said earlier, you do have a nice smile." he turned to her, in surprise or amusement, she couldn't tell.

"Thanks..." he answered "So do you..."

There was a pause as they came over the hilltop. Seeing the stream just below them, Estella's competitive nature flared up and she dashed off.

"Last one to the stream has to eat uncle Bilbo's cooking!" she cried out. She let her legs pound along at a simple pace, not expecting Merry to catch up. Surprised, she turned at the sound of feet coming up rapidly behind. He was nearly at her side. With a thrust of pride and adrenaline, she pushed harder, quickly leaving him the dust. She had always been one of the fastest children around, today was no different she thought smugly as she splashed into the knee-deep water. Icy drops hit her cheeks and soaked the hem of her purple skirt. Merry came up and leapt in to splash her. Shrieking, she ducked and tackled him, forgetting momentarily she was wrestling with the future Master of Buckland. He seemed equally forgetful of his position and fought against her as she dunked him and splashed him. Laughing when he hit her, and laughing when she hit him. Her laugh was different, it stood out among others. Something about it was ethereal and distinctly beautiful about it, but he could not imagine what it was. It took them but a few moments to realize what they were doing. Still chuckling, they withdrew and crawled onto the grassy bank. Estella smirked.

"You look like a drowned rat!" she exclaimed impishly. Merry snorted.

"And you look like a drowned kitten!" he retorted quickly.

"Kittens are far more likeable than rats!" she returned logically.

He stuck out his tongue and lolled back into the emerald grass. Suddenly hit with a thought.

"You like water?"

"Of course! it's wonderful! I don't see why others around here don't!" she answered. Laying back in the sun. Breathing heavily. Merry watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was sweet, he could tell, but devilish when provoked. She had a quick mind, a quick temper and a jolly heart. She had a rounded face with bright green eyes, a cute button nose, thick, golden curls and a bright smile. Something though, was odd and faraway about her. The way she had noticed his smile, and wistfully told him his name suited. She was adventerous and obviously brave. He was eager to know her better, but strangely reluctant to become intimately friendly with a girl. He would be teased mercilessly for it. Especially if someone found out she had beaten him in a race.

Rising, he held out a hand to her. She took it and climbed to her feet hastily.

"We should head back, my mother will be awfully angry I soaked my clothes." he told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble..."

"No, it's alright." he answered quickly "It's not your fault."

They walked along steadily, the warm breeze and golden sunshine drying them as they went. A robin chirped in the trees above and squirrels chattered as they scampered about overhead.

"Hey..." Merry murmured "Look, under that bush..."

"What?" she inquired, curiously looking. He grabbed her shoulder to silence her and crawled off.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, watching. Slowly, he reached under the brush and quickly snatched up something from the grass. Cradling it in his hands, he brought it back over.

"Here," he said, holding his capture to her cupped hands. She took it and opened. A small grass snake slithered from their fingers and plopped harmlessly to the ground. She gave a little scream and dashed away. Overcoming her intial shock, she became livid when Merry's mocking laughter floated to her ears.

"That's not funny!" she protested weakly. She had always been afraid of snakes. Frogs, spiders, salamanders she could tolerate, but she had been terrified of snakes ever since her brother was bitten by one.

"Is too!" Merry retorted, in stitches "You should have seen your face!"

"Was NOT!" she yelled back, turning and marching back home, wiping the tear that formed in her eye.

Merry watched her go. Suddenly realizing his immaturity, he took off after her.

"I'm sorry 'Stella," he apologized. Estella noticed how he had shortened her name, and it made her stomach do a little flip but she pushed the feeling aside and stomped on defiantly.

"Really I am. I didn't know you were scared of harmless little grass snakes. But you must admit, you did have the funniest look on your face."

She stopped and turned to him, cheeks red.

"I most certainly did not! You're the one who looked funny, your face all twisted in cruel laughter, torturing those smaller than yourself!"

"I already told you, you're not THAT much younger than me!" he replied, exasperated.

"But I AM younger than you, and I'm a girl whatsmore! Your supposed to treat me with respect!"

"A girl, 'eh? A girl who rolls around in rivers, and wrestles with boys? A girl who has no female friends and enjoys hanging out with two old bachelors? Some girl!"

"Frodo is NOT old, Meriadoc Brandybuck! And is certainly better company than you!"

With that, she turned on her heel and dashed back to Bag End. More angry than sad, but uncertain what Frodo saw in this awful boy. Even uncertain of what she saw in Merry. She wanted him for a friend, but felt strangely attracted to him in a different way. Her feelings were mixed and mashed, she didn't really know what to think of this Brandybuck boy. So silently, she vowed that Mr Meriadoc was forever her permanent rival and competition. Starting, with the attentions of Frodo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo and Esmerelda were too wrapped up in conversation to notice the change that had come over the children, but Frodo did. In his usual discerning way, he watched his two younger friends subtley ignore each other for the rest of the afternoon. When they did happen to cross paths they merely offered venomous looks before continuing on with their business. This surprised him. They were so alike in almost every way he was sure they would become fast friends. Instead, they had become fast enemies. He decided to ask Estella about it that night, but kept it to himself throughout the afternoon and evening.

"How long do you plan to stay here in Hobbiton?" Bilbo asked at supper that night. Estella sat beside Frodo, brutally stabbing her vegetables with her fork. Frodo watched her strange behaviour out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I was hoping to go up into the Northfarthing to visit some old friends, but I wasn't sure if Merry should tag along, and I was wondering..."

"Of course we'll have him!" Bilbo interrupted. Both Estella and Merry's drooping heads snapped to attention.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"One more child around the place may be just what we need." the older hobbit continued without acknowledging the children.

"Oh, thank you ever so much Bilbo! That would be wonderful!"

As the adults began discussing arrangements for the next week, Estella turned back to her plate. A whole week with Merry Brandybuck? She couldn't bear it. Of course Frodo would be polite and want to include them both, but she wanted him all to herself. Sighing, she nudged her food around the dish absentmindedly. She could always play with Sam, well, when he wasn't working anyway. Clearing her throat, she pushed back her stool and rose.

"Uncle Bilbo, may I please be excused?" she asked "I'm a little tired, I'd like to go to bed."

"Already? Are you feeling alright dear?" She nodded.

"Just a little worn. Good night everyone." she waved before going out the door.

"Good night dear." a few voices called after her.

The last rays of sunlight were streaming through the glass panes as she entered the quaint little room. Her barefeet padded gently over the wooden floorboards as she slid into the bed and flopped over the rosebud quilt. Sighing, she rolled over to finger her worn bear. It had seen better days no doubt, but she still loved it dearly. There was a sudden scraping noise at the window. She sat up and looked. The noise continued so she rose and went over. Peering out, she could see Sam digging away by the rosebushes. She was surprised he was still working, and reached up to open her window.

"Evening Sam!" she called out. The boy jumped and looked around. Spying her bright smile, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?" he asked teasingly. She laughed.

"My brother does sometimes, but I never take him seriously." she answered "What are you doing still out here?"

"Just a little weeding before the sun goes down." he replied "My father says I can have tommorrow to play if I finish this patch. 'Cause it's my birthday and all."

"Your birthday?" Estella asked, excited, but disappointed because she had nothing to give him.

"Uh-huh." he said, continuing to yank on the nasty weed shoots growing around the beautiful flowers "My mother said she's gonna surprise me with somethin'. I can't wait!"

Estella had never seen Sam so genuinely excited, it warmed her little heart.

"I wish I had something to give you..." she sighed.

"Oh, I don't need nothin'." Sam told her "Mother's gift will be enough. And Mr Bilbo usually has something foreign to give me. I love hearin' bout elves and dragons. I wish I could see an elf, just once..."

"Maybe you will!" Estella smiled. He laughed.

"If I see another part of the Shire I'll be lucky!" he joked casually. A male's cry floated across the yard.

"SAM! Get in 'ere for supper!"

"COMING!" Sam returned, gathering his tools "See you later Estella!"

"Bye!" she waved, watching him go before drawing back into her room. Sam was good company. Especially for someone chatty and impulsive like her. He was a listener, not a talker. She admired his simple life and kindness and servant's heart. She wished her summer would never end. She plopped onto the bed just as there was a knock at the door.

"Estella?" It was Frodo. He pushed the door open a crack "May I come in?"

"Yes." she replied, shifting over so Frodo could sit beside her. He slipped in and shut the door behind him. Seating himself at her side, he wrapped an arm around her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his no-nonsense tone. She had to answer truthfully when he stared at her that way. His large blue eyes pouring into her green.

"Well...yes, but...Merry's not exactly how I expected him to be." she confessed softly.

"Oh? How's that?"

"He...he tried to give me a snake Frodo!" she sobbed softly "And he didn't apologize very nicely when he saw I was scared. He's just another joker, all he wants to do is play tricks on me! And he's not serious about anything. He's different than all other hobbits his age!"

"Kind of like you perhaps?"

Frodo's question was unexpected. Estella couldn't answer and only sat in silence. Thinking. Her and this Brandybuck boy were rather similiar in several ways. Maybe that's why they didn't get along, they were the too alike. Pondering this she watched Frodo rise and throw some wood in the hearth.

"I don't think you're being entirely fair Estella," he told her "Merry is a good hobbit. He just doesn't have many female friends. He only knows how to act around boys. Maybe your prettiness made him nervous?" Estella giggled.

"I'm not that pretty Frodo." she blushed.

"Sure you are!" he insisted with a grin "The prettiest hobbit lassie I know!"

Her cheeks reddened and he chuckled. Amused at her humility. She was quite beautiful, he found himself admitting, even for her young age.

"I'm just saying," he continued "That you should give him another chance. Invite him and Sam for a picnic tommorrow."

"What about you?"

"Well, Bilbo and I are planning something special for Sam. It's his birthday you know."

"I know! But I have nothing to give him." she pouted.

"Pick him some wild flowers." Frodo suggested casually "He'd love that."

She pondered this, Sam would love a nice bouquet. She was already imagining his smile when she surprised him with it. Frodo struck a match and lit a fire in the fireplace.

"You sure you want to go to bed already?" he asked once more. She nodded.

"Yes, I am a little sleepy..." she admitted, rubbing her eyes for effect.

"Alright then, good night." he said before slipping out into the hall. Estella waved and watched him go, listening to his footsteps pad quietly away. When she could no longer hear him she leapt to her feet, grabbed a cloak and slipped out her window. She would go pick Sam a bouquet before sunset. The cool grass felt good between her toes as she snuck away into the fields to search for wildflowers. The twilight world around her was still and peaceful, the occasional bird calling out into the growing shadows. She came upon a lovely patch of purple wildflowers and immediately began to pick, then she found pink, and yellow and white. The pleasantness of the evening triggered something inside her, and a song rose and escaped her lips.

"_Well there's always a blue sky up above...And there's always seeds bein' planted down below...Just remember when your blue sky is covered in clouds of gray that the flowers need the rain to grow..."_

"That's pretty."

Estella quickly straightened up and looked around. Merry stood nearby, leaning against a nearby tree. She frowned, her previously happy world shattered with the arrival of this new presence.

"Thank you." she replied stonily, green eyes burning as she turned back to her flower picking.

"Watcha doin?" he asked, strolling over casually, hands in his pockets. She tried to ignore how close he was standing next to her.

"Picking flowers for Sam." she answered, ripping the stems more rapidly. He watched her, thinking how aggravatingly stubborn she was.

"Do you like being outside at night?" he asked after a pause. She rose and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Would you like to stay out and play with me?"

"Why?" she questioned suspiciously. He blushed, reaching back to scratch his head. Estella noted he did that when he was embarrassed.

"Just...for fun." he replied quickly "It'd be boring alone."

Estella grinned despite herself. Maybe Merry wasn't entirely bad, if she stayed out with him she would be giving him another chance like Frodo had said. She shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Alright, c'mon!" he smiled, seizing her wrist in one swift motion. They ran deeper out into the field, supressing giggles so as not to disturb anyone. Though she wouldn't dare to admit it, Estella was enjoying herself as she and Merry scrambled over the hills, raced each other through the long grass and played hide and seek in the grove of trees. They lost track of time as the evening progressed, much laughing and shrieking was experienced on both sides.

"Here, let's rest a bit." Merry urged, taking her hand and leading her to the foot of an old apple tree. Their breath came heavily as they plopped down together amongst the roots. Estella looked up at the moon, it was beginning to descend on the other side of the sky.

"Look how late it is!" she pointed. They both burst into a laughing fit with the realization. All the lights of Hobbiton had long ago went out, they were probably the only ones awake.

"It's so quiet," Estella commented "Like we're the only ones in the world." they sat and listened to the silence awhile, and soon reclined side by side in the grass to watch the stars twinkling in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

It was this way Estella awoke the next morning. The sun was already high in the sky as she rose to her feet. Their late night had caused them to sleep in. Giggling softly, she reached over and shook Merry's shoulder. He swatted her hand away and rolled onto his side with a groan. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for being my friend Merry." she whispered near his ear before jumping to her feet, gathering her bouquet and sprinting off across the fields.

She met up with Sam along the road. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he was kicking stones with his tough hobbit-feet. Hiding the flowers behind her back, she raced towards him.

"SAM! Sam!" she called happily. His round face immediately perked up at the sound of her voice.

"Happy Birthday master Samwise!" she laughed, presenting him with the bouquet. He looked shocked momentarily but quickly gathered himself and thanked her.

"Oh, Miss Estella!" he exclaimed "They're lovely! Thank you!"

As he said this, Estella reached up to kiss his browned cheek. His face went a bright shade of red and he dropped his gaze to the ground. She smiled.

"Thank you, miss Estella..." he murmured soft and tentatively. She linked her arm in his.

"Not at all!"

She pulled him forward and skipped down the path. Sam, still stunned, followed slowly.

"Mr Frodo and Mr Bilbo have been looking for you." he told her sternly "You and that Brandybuck boy. Where have you been all morning?"

"Oh! Sleeping I suppose!" she smiled, not the least concerned. Sam stared.

"Didn't you get enough of that last night?" he asked, completely confused. Estella laughed.

"Not really," she replied with a smile "We were playing under the stars..." she sighed rather dramatically "It was a heavenly experience. The cornfields and the orchard, bathed in moonlight."

She gazed out at the Shireland around her. And Sam gazed in bewilderment at her. She was probably the strangest hobbit he'd ever met. Next, of course, to Mr Bilbo. But he daren't tell either of them to their face.

"What are you doing Sam?" she asked suddenly. He snapped back to attention and fumbled for an answer.

"Mr Frodo asked me to help look for you two." he answered, a bit strictly "Where is that Brandybuck boy anyhow? You'd better fetch him and run back home."

"Oh, I will Sam!" Estella replied as she jogged off "Have a lovely birthday!"

Sam found himself staring after her as she streaked through the field in the direction of the orchard. Her gait was so smooth, the way she ran over the dew-dipped grass was strangely beautiful. She moved as if it were her nature. With a chuckle, Sam turned away and started quickly back up the path to inform Bilbo, Esmerelda and Frodo of the youngsters whereabouts.

Estella found Merry awake and rubbing his eyes. Out of breath, she stumbled to his side, laughing at his still sleepy face.

"We've been out here all night..." he murmured with a stifled yawn. She grinned and nodded.

"Indeed, but I'm afraid the grown-ups are not impressed with us now." she told him, trying to suppress her amusement. He laughed slowly.

"I guess not." he answered, rising. He offered her his hand, which she took and they started off across the field, forgetting to let go.

Esmerelda was rather displeased when they arrived at Bag End. She took Merry roughly by the arm, apologizing profusely to Bilbo and Frodo for the inconvenience he'd caused and led him away. Lecturing him sternly from a distance. With a smile and a wink, Bilbo patted Estella's shoulder and went into the house. Leaving her with a slightly exasperated Frodo.

The older hobbit, took her with his gentle hand and brought her a short distance away where they could talk privately.

"Estella," he started seriously. She forced back the tears and swallowed the lump growing in her throat. She hated getting into trouble, especially with Frodo. It hurt so much to hear his discipline. She felt like drowning in his deep, blue eyes at these times.

"You can't be sneaking off at all hours of the night, Estella." he told her sternly "Especially with a boy."

"Why?" she asked, genuinely curious. Frodo paused momentarily, searching for the proper words. She was so innocent at times, it made him want to crack the solemn mask with a bright smile.

"It...it just doesn't look right. It's not appropriate for a girl your age."

"Why not?"

Struggling for an answer, Frodo chewed his lip absentmindedly, wishing with all his heart that Bilbo was here instead of him.

"It just...it just isn't. That's all." he said finally "You'll understand when your older. Promise not to leave after dark again?"

"Promise!" she answered solemnly, crossing her heart "I'm sorry to have upset you all, Frodo."

"Forgiven. Just don't do it anymore." he rose and took her hand "C'mon then, we've prepared a nice breakfast for everyone. Esmerelda will be leaving early."

Frodo led Estella past Merry in the hallway, they shared a quick wink with each other before Frodo sent Estella off to wash up.

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair. Both Merry and Estella had silently agreed it best to not speak for the remainder of Esmerelda's time there. Frodo coughed once or twice and Bilbo made a point of chattering to Esmerelda but the others remained resolutely quiet.

At the meal's end, Esmerelda gathered her things and left, bidding a courteous good-bye to Bilbo and Frodo and a rather sharp 'Behave yourself' to Merry. He rolled his eyes a little but made a point of kissing her cheek before she turned away. With the soft click of the lock in the door, she was gone, and the remaining four hobbits stood in the doorway, glancing around at each other.

"Perhaps you children should run along and play in the gardens, 'eh?" Bilbo urged. The two hobbitlings nodded swiftly and slipped out the door, giggling softly. Frodo let out a deep sigh.

"What, pray tell, have you gotten us into Bilbo?" he asked, feigning exhaustion. Bilbo laughed, patting the young lad's shoulder before he went off to his study.

"I don't rightly know!"

The morning sun was cool and bright, Estella immediately lifted her head to the sky, as she always did when she stepped out of doors. Merry made a mental note of it as they looked for a place to rest in the grass. With a dramatic sigh, Estella seized Merry's hand and pulled him to the ground at her side. Smiling, he reclined in the dewy blades.

"It's a lovely morning." she mused, her gentle, charming voice sending Merry into a cloud of fantasies and memories. She tossed her unruly curls over her shoulder, the pure strands of shining gold brushed his cheek ever so softly as they flew behind her back. She rolled onto her side to face him.

"What do you do down in Buckland?" she asked curiously "Who do you play with?"

He gave a little sigh, gathering memories of his home to share with this sweet, otherwordly creature.

"Well," he began "In the mornings, we all gather for breakfast in Brandyhall, usually nothing really fancy but it's always delicious. Then my brothers, sisters, cousins and I will go outside and play. Sometimes we go boating on the river, sometimes we'll go mushroom theiving, sometimes we'll dare each other to go in the Old Forest, sometimes-"

"Wait!" Estella interrupted, evident excitement in her smile "Tell me about the Old Forest, I've heard so much about it from Frodo and others, is it really as terrible as they make it out? What could possibly be so frightening about trees anyhow?"

Merry chuckled, amused at her curiousity. The Old Forest was a name usually dreaded among the Bucklanders and the hobbit population in general. He found it a rather mysterious place, and though he was rather scared by the stories he'd been told, he still enjoyed passing it, the chill that ran up his spine when he fancied eyes peering out from among the canopy of branches and leaves above. Folk had always said there was something strange in the water that made the old trees grow tall, and come alive.

"I don't think it's all that bad." he fibbed, in truth, the thought of adventuring into the murky, sea of trees scared him half to death.

"It's not entirely safe of course, they say the trees don't take to hobbits strolling amongst their roots, but I think it's nice."

Estella smiled and let her head fall back into the grass, she rubbed the blade tickling her ear.

"What about you?" Merry asked her "Who do you play with?"

Her face fell slightly and Merry studied her curiously.

"I don't really have many friends. You were right before of course, when you said I'm just a girl who hangs around two old bachelors. My only companion back home is my brother, and we don't exactly get on very well. We live in the country see, we don't have many neighbors, and they're mostly old and dry as a stale bread crust. The hobbits around my home aren't really interesting."

"I see..." Merry said softly "What do you do then?"

"I guess I mostly play alone. I run, and sometimes if I get a chance I'll ride our neighbors plough pony. There's a small river nearby, so I taught myself to swim. I like books, and drawing things." she paused, blushing a little "I'm not really very interesting am I?"

Merry had never disagreed with a girl more in his life. Estella had to be the most interesting child he'd ever met. Her keen, strangely wise gaze was captivating, her thoughts and ideas were brilliant, her smile was heart-warming, she was wholesome and sweet and utterly enchanting.

"I think you are..." was all he managed to communicate. Though she brightened noticeably at those words.

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

In the following days, Merry and Estella were constantly at each other's side. Frodo had a most difficult time trying to decide if they were destined lovers, or mortal enemies. Bilbo watched it all with a sort of bemused indifference. Wondering his uncle's opinion on the youngsters relationship, Frodo abandoned the two in favor for the parlor where Bilbo was reading quietly by the burning hearth.

"Uncle," Frodo began, seating himself on the opposite armchair "What do you suppose Merry and Estella think of each other?"

Grunting, Bilbo shifted his weight a little, sitting up a little straighter and putting down his book. He stared down at Frodo for a few moments, before smugly replying;

"What do you think?"

"In truth, I'm not sure what to think." Frodo sighed, wringing his hands "At times, Merry looks like he's fallen in love. At other times, he seems to want great revenge on her for some joke or insult or perhaps her beating him in a competition. It's so confusing!"

"Love is confusing. Not that I would know from personal experience, but that is what others say." Bilbo answered, climbing to his feet and walking over to the mantelpeice, where he promptly began collecting his pipe. Frodo blinked. What on earth was his uncle suggesting?

"Are you saying...I mean...do you think?"

Bilbo turned back to him, a sly grin fixed in his lips.

"Yes. I think so."

"Well, shouldn't we be concerned?"

Bilbo lit his pipe and settled back into his armchair, propping his hairy toes up on the foot-stool.

"Hardly." was the dull reply "It's highly unlikely either of them would act on such...mature feelings until they are much older. And at this time in their childhood, they would be much too fearful of what their peers would say if they found out. No, my lad, I think we should let their friendship continue to blossom. Who knows? Maybe someday, they will be the lovers you seem so worried about."

Frodo sighed, processing this information. He'd always trusted his uncle's advice before, and he saw no reason to doubt Bilbo's judgement now.

"Alright then." he said, rising slowly "I'll go out and check on them."

"Frodo, son, leave them be for now. Young Meriadoc is thirteen years old for goodness sakes! They can take care of themselves. Sit, put your feet up, just relax."

With a sense of uncertainty, Frodo sat, grabbed a book himself, and started reading.

Outside, the two youngsters were spying on the grown-ups through one of the round windows. Of course, neither of them were tall enough to see inside, so Estella sat on Merry's shoulders and peered in.

"I can't make out what they're saying." she whispered "But it's about us, I'm sure. Alright. Frodo's sat down to read, let me down."

He obeyed, and the two of them sat puffing a little behind the rose bush. Smiling coyly and feeling rather proud of themselves.

"That was fun!" Estella exclaimed "Sneaking around, my brother would never do that with me."

He grinned mischeviously, Estella noted he looked particularly devilish when he was smiled so. She rather liked it but didn't say anything.

"What should we do now?" she asked breathlessly, still feeling the exhiliration from their spying. Merry was about to speak, but suddenly went pale. He was staring nervously at something behind her, she frowned at turned, to see Sam standing over them, arms crossed and brow furrowed. She shrunk away from him as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Spying on Mr Bilbo and Mr Frodo, are we?" he asked, a hint of a threat in his usually gentle voice. Merry and Estella smiled sheepishly.

"Not really Sam, we just wanted to find out why Frodo has been acting so odd, that's all." Estella offered, looking so completely sweet and innocent that Sam had to smother a grin. He knew that his discipline would not have the proper affect if he let himself smile. Estella, he could tell, was not really the sort of child for such underhanded tricks and schemes, he guessed it had been the Brandybuck boy's doing and vaguely wondered if a lovely young lady like Estella should keep company with troublemakers like him.

"Just see it doesn't happen no more, understand?" both of them nodded but Sam could detect a sarcasm in Merry's sky-blue eyes. He disliked it.

"Get going then, play something decent." he ordered, waving his arms at them. Both children scrambled to their feet and took off, giggling as they skipped down the path.

"He's a rascal and a hooligan, that boy." Sam muttered to himself as he watched them go "And no good will come of them being together, I'm sure."

It was market day in Hobbiton, and both children eagerly eyed the baking laying about in stalls along the roadsides. Once or twice, Merry had tried to snatch a bite, only to be slapped across the hand by Estella.

"I will not keep company with a theif, Merry Brandybuck." she asserted, snatching his wrist and dragging him away from the pies and pastries to some of the other peddlers. There was jewelry, garments, cloth, leather-work and even animals, to which Estella was particularly keen. She sat with a little lamb for nearly an hour while Merry went around the market, searching for a possible handout. A kindly, old woman offered him half a loaf of fresh bread, which he took gratefully and went off to find Estella.

"Here," he said, offering her a chunk. She smiled and accepted the treat, following him back up the path to Bag-End.

"Do you have many siblings, Merry?" Estella asked between bites, he nodded.

"Too many. Plus all my cousins and aunts and uncles and second-cousins and third-cousins."

"It must be nice coming from a big family." she murmured. Merry shrugged.

"Sometimes it is. Sometimes I wish it was just me and my parents."

"I only have my brother to compete with, I can't imagine having so many around that you are overlooked by your own mother or father."

Merry shrugged, taking another bite of the bread. He didn't speak for a moment, but suddenly a devilish smirk brightened his dark features.

"Yeah, but when you're overlooked, you have alot more fun." he said, winking playfully. Estella giggled, smiling up at him admiringly. It had been little over a day and already she had taken a shining to the sly, mischevious Brandybuck child. Living out in the countryside with a small, quiet family had left her eager for companionship, especially a companion of her age. Now that she had found one, she wanted to impress and grow closer to him. She stopped for a moment to pluck a dandelion from the side of the path.

"What kind of fun?" she asked coyly, though she knew full well what he meant. He chuckled, halting to think about it, he rubbed his hand over his chin.

"All kinds." he grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her back into town.


End file.
